columbousfandomcom-20200213-history
Destin DeClaud
Destin DeClaud (Commonly known as simply Des) is a Conduit and former Disciple that lives in the World of Columbous. Background History Destin grew up under the loyal faith in Columbous, praising the Great Christopher for his finding of the New World. At about the age of 13 Destin was inlisted in CMF (Columbian Military Force) that was used undercover to protect the peace. After several years of detective work, Destin went AWAL and is now a lurking fugitive who is said to be working with the extremists in Columbous' underground. Physical Appearance Destin is a tall (Six Foot Two Inch), muscular (176 Pound) young man with piercing Gold eyes and short silver hair. He wears a long, blue-and-red coat with with a a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. Destin wears two rings on his left hand, one on his index finger that has the emblem and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. Personality Des has quite a personality his own, he normally comes off a more mello and polite kind of person to most strangers. He is actually a very serious individual when the time comes and can be very hot tempered and rude. He has a fierce loyalty to the people that he believes are in constant danger in Columbous and always fights for them. Relationships Biography October 1st, 2049 After going into hiding from the CMF Corps, Destin stopped by a Church Hall out of service. There he met a young nun named Ana who led him out of the church only to be attacked by the CMF. Des killed the officers and left them at the scene for Ana to be arrested. Des refused to let his mistake stand and saved Ana from the CMF, only to be provoked by another agent by the name of Alexander Jerusalem. Des combatted Jerusalem to find that his conduit powers were too much for him to handle. Des was captured but Alexander told him a great secret and released him back into Columbous. October 2nd, 2049 Des awoke back in Columbous where he decided that it was the right time to migrate to Boston. He was followed by Ana who dissappeared after Destin took a trip iinto a bath house, After walking around town he is pursued by a bounty Hunter and Ana aswell who claims she has met his brother. Feeling for Ana's safety he turns her away back to his brother and escapes from the Bounty Hunter. Skills and Abilities *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Des was trained professionaly by the CMF from the age of 13. He is an expert at close range combat after mastering a number of martial arts. *'Master Marksman': Des normally resorts to using his primary weapon the Lotus, which is a handgun. Even with the Magnum's recoil Des is able to hit targets that are suppositley out his range with accuracy and effectiveness. *'Enhanced Speed': Des possess incredible speed thanks to his training and long muscular legs. He is very quick on his feet, able to dodge bullets from a distance and get away from any pursuers. Weapons *'Lotus (Handgun)': The Lotus, Des' personally designed long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Supernatural Powers Arm of Eden: During a battle with his time in the CMF, a piece of Eden was destroyed and a shrapnel piece cut deep into Destin's right arm. The ancient technology merged itself with Des' arm and blood, giving him his supernatural powers. Because current technology is derived from Eden aswell as Dials and Conduit abilities, the Arm is able to adapt to defeat and conquer these things. *'Superhuman Strength': The arm istelf is able to lift things 1000x Des' weight and can even lift larger things by using its Phantom form. The arm is able to shatter solid rock and steel with a single punch and stop oncoming attacks with ease. *'Invulnerability': The Arm seems to be virtually indestructable, able to withstand seemingly any attack. *'Absorbtion': The Arm is able to absorb the abilities bestowed apon people through the Drug; Dial and even conduits he's defeated. He can grab the person's flesh directly and absorb their abilities to use them for his own. The Arm itself creates a larger, Phantom arm that rips a ghostly manifestation of the victims powers and drains them back into the physical arm. *'Visions': Because of his connection with the technology, Des recieves visions of the past civilization. Category:Character